just listen(Winston chu love story)
by destiny363
Summary: Fate just stopped homeschooling to go to public school and that school just happens to be degrassi high and even though her first day was turning out horrible someone made her feel better about school after some kind words and an invite to a party but thats just the beginning and theres plenty more to this story
1. new school mean teacher

I stood in front of degrassi high school stunned by how big it was... ive been home schooled since 3 grade so I dont really remember what schools we're like...it was kinda scary, mostly becuase I spent all last night wacthing highschool movies and tv shows just to get a feel for what highschool was like. But this wasnt an epsoide of some high school drama this was real life ..nothing could perpare me for whatever I was about to face...I walked up the steps and therw the doors of the school and this is where my adventures begin.

I stepped in the principal office to get my class schedule but everyone was busy doing stuff and no one payed attention to me but after about ten minutes some stopped and said something..."what are you here for" I paused then I rereplied "umm my mom told me to pick up my class schedule here but I dont who to ask for that so ive just kinda been siting waiting for someone to ask me what you just did" there was a bit of silence while the man look through some papers in his hand... "you must be fate" he said "yeah thats me" "ok well heres your schedule and you kinda of caught the school on a busy day soo I dont have any one here to show you around but ummm" he paused. He was looking for someone I guess ...after a while he open the door and walked over to a kid in the hall then he gestured me to follow when I got close enough to hear what they were saying I heard him call the boy Winston so im guessing thats his name. The principal then walked away after talking to him then the boy walked over to me "hi im Winston chu" he said "uhh hi im Fate "i replied there was a quiet moment then he said "well I'm supposed to show you around the school so can I see your schedule and locker number paper" "oh yeah sure" I said as I reached into my bag to get the papers the principal had gave me. Winston read them and said "okay well your locker is like three down from mine and we have the same math and English class soo I guess I will see a lot of you but anyway im gonna show you to your classes right now so I wont be late to my class when the bell rings" "kk" I said then we walked to each of my classes the lunch room and my locker after we were done some guy approached us and said "there you are chewy where have you been looking for you I need your help with the party tonight " "your throwing anthoer party" "no im throwing thee party actually we're throwing thee party and I need you to invite everyone" the boy said "are you sure maya wont be pissed off that you guys wont get your alone time" "im pretty sure she won-" he stoped mid sentence and then look at me "who is she" the boy said "oh this is fate and-" Winston was cut off "sooo you got a girl to aactually date you...you know he ask everyone to be his girl right" my face grew hot so i knew i was blushing "what are you saying miles dont tell her that and were not even dating" "really then why is her face red" my eyes grew large and I covered up my face with my notebook and replied "hey I should get to class but ill see you later Winston" I walked away to go to my English class but I forgot where it was then the bell rang "oh this is just great " i said to myself while roaming the halls for my class when I finally found it I was 10 minutes late I walked in the class room and everyone just stared at me it was awkward "your 10 mintues late" the teacher said "I know but I-" she cut me off.. "I dont care for your excuses just go sit down over there" she gestured to the right side of the room I walked over to an empty seat and put my backpack on the chair then the teacher looked at me "I dont allow backpacks in my class you need to go put that in your locker" this teacher is a real jerk I thought to myself "I dont even remember how to get to my locker" I said then I seen someones hand go up "yes Winston " the teacher said "I know where her locker is I can show her " the teacher raised an eyebrow at him and then replied "very well so her to the locker and then the both of you come right back here" I grabbed my backpack and walked out the class with Winston it was quite the whole way to my locker then when we got to it I stuck my intire head in the locker and started to cry "hey are you ok" Winston said "no im not im having the worst day and it just started I just want to homeschool again" "but if you homeschool you'll miss all the fun things about regular school" he replied "what fun things this place is horrible and I have no friends " "its not horrible that teacher is just a bicth but Ive seen your schedule and you have some nice teachers and also im your friend so you cant say you dont have friends" "I guess thats true" I said "hey and you can make more friends tonight at miles party" Winston said "I wasn't invited" I said "yeah you are I just invited you" I took my head out of my locker and wiped my tears and he smiled "I'll give you the details in math class"he said then he grabed my arm and started to pull me towards the class "we better ger back before the teacher has a bicth fit".


	2. lunch and a date

Winstons pov

The bell just rang for lunch so I was on my way to the lunch room when I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around it was zoe "hey Winston I heard there was a party tonight and your giving out the invites" she said "okay" I replied "so wheres my invite" she said ...I dont even know why shes asking she knows why she doesn't have one but since she already knows about shes gonna come either way..with are without an invite so I might as well invite her "ill text you the details" "great thanks for the invite" she walked away after that .

I entered the cafeteria and seen miles talking to fate ... I wonder what they were talking about but I just shruged it off and got my lunch and sat were maya and tristan were sitting "whats going on guys" "with what" tristan said "miles and the girl over there" I replied "oh she's new here and-" I cut him off "no I mean what is miles talking about with her " "we dont know thats why we're trying to make out what there saying by lip reading " maya said then we saw fate smile and look at are lunch table then she waved at miles and left the lunch room and miles came back to the table..."what we're you doing over there" tristan said miles sat down and started to laugh "I just got chewy a date with the new girl" I spit out my milk..."you did what" "hey you should be thankful ... and I think she really likes you also you guys looked like such a cute couple this morning I couldn't resist..." miles said and I didnt replie back I just thought about it for a moment I mean she was pretty and nice at least she was from what I could tell so far "you guys would make a cute couple... just give it a try" maya said and I said "fine ill go on a date with her...when and where" "after school at the dot then you guys can just come to my party after you leave there" "okay but there's just one problem" "whats the problem"..."ive never been on a date before..."


End file.
